


Два обычных парня делятся семейными историями

by leramankovich



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Family, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Pizza, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leramankovich/pseuds/leramankovich
Summary: Два обычных парня едят пиццу и делятся семейными историями.Написано для команды WTF Dirk Gently 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Dirk Gently 2017  
> Бета - несравненная Кленуша

— Значит, Дирк — ненастоящее имя?  
— Нет. Я сам его себе придумал. Ну, вроде того. Когда сбежал из ЦРУ. В первый раз, я имею в виду. И оно в сто раз лучше прежнего. Определенно точно лучше.  
— Понятно. Ну и как же тебя зовут?  
— Эмм… Дирк.  
— Нет, какое у тебя имя на самом деле?  
— Оу! Не имею ни малейшего представления.  
— Подожди, как это? Ты же сам только что сказал... Или ты всю жизнь отзывался на проект "Икар" и даже не знал, как тебя зовут на самом деле? Я бы не удивился, кстати.  
— Конечно же нет, Тодд. Не глупи. У меня было имя. Свлад Чьелли. Ужасно, правда? Нет, даже не пытайся повторить. Ни у кого не выходит с первого раза. Так вот, это имя тоже оказалось ненастоящим.   
— Оно вообще ни на что настоящее не похоже. Такие слова хоть бывают? Но Дирк, как же ты узнал, что и это имя поддельное?  
— Ну, после побега из ЦРУ (первого) я, конечно же, разыскал родителей. Любой бы так сделал. Едва нашел, кстати. Они перебрались из Англии в Юго-Восточную Европу. Вроде как, чтобы быть поближе к корням. Так вот, приехал я к ним, чему они очень удивились. Меня там никто не ждал. Обо мне давно не вспоминали, да и вообще не думали, что я до сих пор жив (признаюсь, меня и самого это удивляет). И вдобавок сообщили, что они мне не родители. Вот, как-то так. А! Ещё они оказались вампирами. Точно не мои родственники. Я-то не такой. Ну только если пицца-вампир. Пицца-вампир! Пииииицца-вампир! Хорошо звучит. Кстати, Тодд, будешь последний кусок?  
— Нет, забирай. Так ты хотя бы расспросил их о своей настоящей семье? Что случилось и почему тебя растили эти вампиры (ладно путешествия во времени, так ещё и вампиры существуют?) Чжж.. Чьсс… Чьелли?  
— Не успел, к сожалению. Я стоял у окна, и... Я не специально, честно. Все эти новости так меня поразили, что я запутался в шторах и уронил карниз.  
— И что с того?  
— День был солнечный. Так что я остался там один, без семьи, без имени, без ответов, только с горсткой пепла на полу. И тогда я решил, что, раз имя Свлад Чьелли мне не очень нравится, да и вообще ненастоящее, я могу сам подобрать себе что-то подходящее. Что я и сделал. Точнее, вселенная сделала выбор за меня, но в итоге вышло ведь неплохо. Дирк Джентли.  
— Учитывая происходящее вокруг тебя, Дирк, это имя и правда может оказаться твоим. Но вообще, появись такая возможность, хотел бы ты узнать свою настоящую семью?  
— Определенно, точно да. У меня даже есть парочка мыслей на этот счет. Во-первых, мне бы хотелось, чтобы они были британцами. Мне очень нравится быть британцем, и я совсем не хочу отказываться от этого. И мне бы очень хотелось иметь старшего брата. Или даже двух. И сестру. Да, обязательно. Такую же умную, как Аманда. И чтобы один из них работал в секретной службе, а другой бы был пиратом... Или даже детективом! Точно-точно! И мы могли бы вместе разгадывать загадки! Здорово бы вышло. Настоящее семейное дело. Детективы Дирк и... Не могу придумать имя. Может, Уильям? Уильям — хорошее имя. Братья-детективы Дирк и Уильям!  
— Ну и нафантазируешь же ты, Дирк.  
— А что? Главное, чтобы никто из них не оказался жутким преступником-психопатом (или психопаткой, если это сестра) и не провел всю жизнь на охраняемой секретной базе. Неловко бы вышло, правда? Кстати, Тодд, напомни мне, почему мы летим в Лондон? Ну, кроме дела о коте, это само собой. Ты вроде говорил, что у тебя есть еще какие-то планы.  
— Оу, семейные дела. Прости. Что-то вроде визита вежливости к дальним родственникам. Семья Броцманов, знаешь ли, тоже родом из Англии. Мой дядя, троюродный дядя, живет в Лондоне. Я, кстати, упоминал о нем. Давно, когда мы с тобой только познакомились. Его зовут Джон Уотсон, и он... Он вроде как ассистент какого-то известного лондонского частного детектива. Настоящего детектива. Я подумал, что тебя это заинтересует.  
— Ассистент? Так это у вас семейное! И частный детектив! А вдруг мы даже сможем раскрыть что-нибудь вместе? Я уже в предвкушении!  
  
***  
  
**=СОВЕРШЕННО СЕКРЕТНО=**  
**От:**  полковник Риггинс С., ЦРУ  
**Кому:**  Холмс М.  
_Докладываю: проект "Икар" вылетел в Лондон._  
  
— Ну что же, малыш Розенкранц. Добро пожаловать домой.

**Author's Note:**

> Заметки и отсылки
> 
> Название: отсылка к названию последней серии первого сезона "Дирка".
> 
> Свлад Чьелли: настоящее (действительно) имя Дирка, если вы вдруг до сих пор не знаете.
> 
> Вампиры: в студенческие годы Дирка (книжного), ходили слухи, что у него в родственниках есть вампиры.
> 
> Братья детективы Дирк и Уильям: "Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс. Мое полное имя" (с) Шерлок 3х03
> 
> Розенкранц Холмс: Сэм Барнетт играл Роненкранца в постановке "Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы". Семья Холмсов и их любовь к необычным именам для детей.


End file.
